Cyber-Godzilla
|enemies=Godzilla Junior Giant Bat |controlledby=Tachyons |portrayedby=Animation |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=Monster Wars: Part 2 |lastappearance=Monster Wars: Part 3 }}Cyber-Godzilla is the original Godzilla that nested in New York in 1998. The aliens from the Leviathan spaceship resurrected it using both alien and human technology. It is completely under the alien's control, although it does recognize the second Godzilla as its son. Name Cyber-Godzilla gain his name from his enhancements and species. Being a Cyber'''netically enhanced '''Godzilla. Appearance Appearance wise, Cyber-Godzilla bears the same body as he did in the 1998 film. However, now he's been outfitted with a large armament of weaponry and cybernetic enhancements, including a new robotic arm, and a cranial headpiece. Its skin color rather than being the original gray it used to be, is now brown, showing its skin decay. Roar Cyber-Godzilla's roar was changed to a more metallic sound compared to its original 1998 form. Personality Cyber-Godzilla's personality was altered from his original form. Unlike his fully biological form, where he'd show a distinct cunning in combat, and evade his attackers, Cyber-Godzilla will fully engage his enemies now, regardless of numbers or the danger present. History ''Godzilla: The Series Monster Wars: Part 2 After Godzilla's death, his body was taken to a military base where it was studied. The base was eventually overtaken by Tachyons, who used their technology to resurrect him. He was then sent to eliminate H.E.A.T., who had sneaked in to the facility, when the new Godzilla arrived, he was shocked to see his real father and was hesitant to attack. As a resuit, Godzilla was taken under control of the Tachyons. The father and son team gave chase, but were distracted by N.I.G.E.L., which allowed H.E.A.T. to escape. Cyber-Godzilla and the other Mutations under Tachyon control were then sent out to various cities in order to destroy them. Cyber-Godzilla was chosen for Tokyo. Monster Wars: Part 3 The other Mutations were saved from the control of the Tachyons, but Cyber-Godzilla remained loyal. He soon confronted his son, who decided to fight for his adoptive father, Nick. rather than his biological father. The two began to fight, and Cyber-Godzilla lost his robotic arm before the second Godzilla drove him into the water and ripped his inner mechanisms apart, killing him again. Abilities Agility Several previous abilities have been retained, including a good jumping ability, alongside being able to run at 200 mph, while having an amphibious nature. Atomic heat ray Cyber-Godzilla is armed with an Atomic heat ray which is blue in color (an obvious reference to the Japanese Godzilla) as opposed to his son, whose atomic fire is green. Chest mounted reflector Cyber-Godzilla now reflects back soundwaves and weapons projectiles to their sources using the disk on its chest; a very effective tool against the sonic scream of the Giant Bat. Durability Cyber-Godzilla is a lot tougher than his previous biological form, having been able to withstand several blasts of atomic fire from his son. Dorsal missiles Can fire devastating energy missiles from dorsal fins (can fire a total of eight at once). In other languages *Russian: КиберЗилла Trivia *Being a dead corpse revived into a mindless controlled drone, Cyber-Godzilla is essentially a zombie cyborg. *Cyber-Godzilla is a clear nod to Mechagodzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah, being a cyborg. *Cyber-Godzilla may have partially inspired the Millennium Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, as both are previously dead that are resurrected using robotic technology and made to fight another kaiju of the same species as them. The largest difference between the two is that Kiryu is a biomecha with its skeleton, DNA, and nervous tissue as his only organic components, while Cyber-Godzilla is a cyborg with much of its organic body intact. *It is similar to Darth Vader from the ''Star Wars series: it is an armored cyborg outfitted with bionic limbs, it is a pawn of an evil alien empire, and it tries to convince its 'heroic' biological son to join its side, who ultimately refuses and chooses to side with good. Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju